Emotions
by adriannauk
Summary: Ivy arrived at a new town, new life, new people. Ivy holds a secret, a power. A power feared by many. Can someone tame Ivy's emotions? Hilary x Kai, Mariah x Rei, Tyson x OC, Brooklyn x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own beyblade or any of its characters, only my own.**

This is my first go at writing fan fiction for anything, so be kind! also sorry if any of the characters seem out of character, but hopefully I will get better as the story develops, so please read and review:)

* * *

Ivy watched out of the car window as the streets and town went by. The houses, and the streets, then people. It all looks so unfriendly where it was so new. Now this cold autumn morning, she was starting sixth form in a new town, living with her aunt. This was the first time she was without her mother or father, and this terrified her. 

Her parents had split up over 7 months ago now over something she still now didn't understand. From what she didn't blank out, it was about moving all the time, money, her? It was thought it would be better for her to be away from it all, as it was less then pretty. Ivy didn't get a say in the matter, which made her angry. With the family originally from Japan, that's where Ivy's path was headed. Her mother got this idea she was in danger and needed to be somewhere safe. Ivy sighed in frustration trying to make sense of it all, and gave up. Now she had to start a new school, make new friends, and her parents didn't seem to care about that. On some levels she welcomed it as a form of escape, no more hearing her parents screaming.

Her aunt glanced at Ivy through the rearview mirror and noticed her frustrated look.

"Don't worry Ivy, you will fit in here. A fresh new start. Its what a girl of your age needs fo some direction in her life"

"We shall see, never happened yet," Ivy muttered, still watching the town outside the car window. It didn't work very well in the last place she lived in with her cousin. She had felt invisible, like no one knew she existed, so it wasn't like she wouldn't be missed. Not like it bothered her all that much in the end. Now she was happy to be different from everything else, and respected herself enough to express herself as she is supposed to be. So another chance to start again had it plus sides.

Ivy was a 16-year-old girl; she had a golden brown mane complete with an array of streaks of color for added character. She also had one blue eye and one brown. Average build, she wore baggy jeans with a black v-neck top. She had a rock star cuff on one wrist, and a wedge wood blue cameo ribbon choker to contrast.

"Well maybe you will find some kids who like beyblades like you, this is where it all came from"

Ivy glanced down at the chrome, onyx, and athmesyst Beyblade, with the bit beast Kineka, as it seem to glint in response to her.

"I hope so." she replied, holding her blade up in the sunlight, and watched the reflections on the blade dance in response.

* * *

Brooklyn sighed inwardly as he tried to keep the coldness out. Walking to School, he tried to think about the up coming Beyblade festival next weekend. He will prove his place; even beat the current champion, Tyson. Then he will take his title from in next championship in the spring. 

He looked up and saw Tyson, Max and Rei up ahead, busy talking about the festival next week Brooklyn snorted and grinned to himself. "I will beat him this time," He thought.

"Hey guys!" Brooklyn called catching up with them. "Ready for next week? I know I will be a lot harder to beat then last time we battled"

"Just don't forget we have increased in skills too Brooklyn" Rei pointed out.

"Yeah, this is going to be one hell of a ride!" Max chirped excitedly.

"Yeah.. I can't wait all the beyblading, all the food, it will be like a second Christmas!" Tyson grinned.

"All the guys from the last championships will be there too..as well as new faces, I can't wait to beat them all!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself Tyson" Brooklyn replied.

"You had a good summer?" Rei asked.

"Yeah is wasn't to bad, learnt a few programming languages, I can play the piano now. Not a lot this summer really. Quite a lazy one" Brooklyn shrugged as he walked on.

"Are you kidding me? What do you do for fun?" Tyson snorted.

"Why that is fun for me, whenever I am not beyblading." Brooklyn replied.

"Unlike going to every single everything you can eat restaurants all over town, that's so much more fun!" Max winked.

"What? I set a new record you know!" Tyson said, folding his arms in defiance.

"How about you Rei?"

"I went back home with the white tigers. Nice long summer. Been practicing all the time" Rei smiled.

"Oh don't you fret, Draciel and me have a few tricks up our sleeves" Max warned with a warm smile.

At that point they reached the gates of the local school.

"One more term. One more and we are all free! No more school!" Brooklyn said, watching the student's reluctantly walk in.

"Hooo yaaaa!" Tyson declared, punching the air at the mere thought of it.

"Save the celebrations, it's not over yet" Kai muttered, walking past them, through the school gates in to the school.

"Nice to talk with you as always Kai" Rei called after him.

"Humph" was his response, as he went out of view.

"Darn we have to get to class, or we are going to be late, I don't to be in detention before 9am" Tyson groaned, glancing  
over to his watch.

* * *

Ivy eyed the school as they pulled up at the gates. "Hope this goes ok," She mused out loud. 

"Do you know where you need to go?" Ivy's aunt asked turning round.

"Don't worry I will find it" Ivy replied, grabbing her bag, and opened the car door.

"I will pick you up at 3:30?"

"Don't worry you don't have to pick us up, we only live 10 minutes away" Ivy replied getting out of the car.

"But how you will get home Ivy?"

"I'll walk" Ivy replied, shutting the car door, before she got any protest.

"Well, ring me to let me you got home safe! And don't walk home on your own Ivy!" Her aunt compromised winding her  
car window down.

"She won't Mrs. Hanaoka, I will walk home with her!" A young girl ran up behind them.

"Come on Ivy, we are going to be late" The brunette chirped.

"Thank you Hilary" Ivy's Aunt smiled, watching them walk through the school gates.

"I hope it goes ok this time," Mrs. Hanaoka said to herself.

Ivy glanced at Hilary as they approached the school entrance. Ivy had moved only three weeks ago, already she made friends with the next door neighbors. especially their daughter Hilary. She felt lucky too, at least she knew someone, whilst faced with starting a new school.

Hilary eyed Ivy in return. "Hey you should fit in fine here. We are all beyblading mad here, even the world champion attends this school," She said, walking through the entrance, through to their class. Ivy followed, eyeing all the different faces, hearing all the laughs. She held on to her bag tightly as nerves set in a little. She looked up at Hilary as she mentioned the beyblading champion. "What a opportunity" she thought to herself, and grinned.

"Cool" she replied eventually, weaving in between other students. "Can't wait to show him up and beat him" She grinned evilly, as they walked in their first class. She breathed hard. Although she has done this bit a few times over now, they are still as nerve racking.

"Hey Hil over here" Tyson called. "Who's that with you?" He asked, eyeing Ivy.

"Hey Tyson" Hilary replied. "This is Ivy, she moved next door to me, so she is moved over to this school"

Ivy followed Hilary to the other side of the class, where a group of guys sitting around chatting, tinkering with beyblades. Seeing this relaxed her a little. At least she could make friends, or try.

"Nice to meet ya Ivy, I'm the beyblading Champ!" Tyson declared proudly, holding out his hand, while everyone else groaned, reeling in his innocent ego.

Ivy started at his hand blankly, and looked up at Tyson.

"...What don't you shake hands where you come from or something?" Tyson asked.

"Don't be rude Tyson!" Hilary scolded.

"Its ok Hilary" Ivy replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't respond Tyson." she said fumbling with her bag and took something out.

"I was just thinking how me and Kinneka are going to beat you next month and even in the Championships. Tyson...are you game?" she challenged, holding out her Beyblade.

"Whoa…." Tyson replied eyeing her blade. He glanced up at Ivy, his brown eyes locking on to hers. The both grinned at each other at the same time, seeing each other's spirit and drive to win.

Brooklyn saw this and huffed a little. "Another easy win no less" he shrugged, leaning back with a smile.

"You don't like all you can eat restaurants by any chance Ivy?" Max asked.

"Huh?"

Max and Rei laughed in response.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I don't Own Beyblade or its characters, just my own Characters that I created.

Also I would like to point out I watched the cartoon So I don't know all that much with regards to blade parts etc. but I had a go lol, so sorry if I got it wrong at all in this chapter, but please enjoy should be a bit more intresting then the first chapter!

Also I am doing a character design for Ivy and her beyblade hopefully I will be done soon!

* * *

"Whoa, you Beyblade?" Max asked excitedly. Form the back of the class Kai graced the group with his attention, noticing Ivy's Beyblade. 

"That's right, I Beyblade. Best in my hometown, and undefeated for long time. Developed my own blade, my own style. So what do you say Tyson?"

"Sure, I will beat you if you really want" Tyson grinned.

Ivy let out a laugh.

"Get over yourself Tyson, save it for our match at the festival" Ivy replied.

"Like wise!" Tyson replied folding his arms.

Ivy was about to respond but the class teacher walked in.

"Ok class please settle down," The teacher asked, heaving a pile of books on her desk. Miss Takahashi was small, wore glasses, with a pair of rich green eyes behind them. Her jet - black hair was gathered in a high bunch. The pile of books she carried in was near enough as tall as her.

Ivy grabbed a seat besides Hilary, while the rest of class quietened down.

"She is a feisty one isn't she" Rei whispered to Tyson. "You can't fault her drive and spirit, but she is upfront as you are, this should be interesting" Rei winked.

Tyson meanwhile found himself glancing over to Ivy. She was looking at her blade, as it glinted at her it made her smile. Watching this made Tyson smile a little, knowing he does the same thing when he polishes Dragoon.

"Tyson?"

"Huh?" he said glancing back to Rei.

"Yep, this is going to be interesting" Brooklyn sighed, opening a book.

"Whatever" Tyson muttered. "She is all mouth, I will put her in her place you'll see" He declared.

"Tyson!"

"Sorry Miss Takahashi" Tyson muttered, not daring to glance at the teacher standing before his desk. She may be small, but looks can be deceiving. You didn't want to get her mad.

"If you want a detention before this day is out, keep on going the way you are!" Miss Takahashi warned."Now, I will like to introduce you to our new student, Ivy Hanaoka. Ivy please tell us a bit about you" Miss Takahashi continued, walking back to her desk.

Ivy looked around at everyone, and stood up, visibly nervous.

"Erm, Hi, my name is Ivy, I just moved here, from the USA. I like Beyblading, and normal girl stuff you know, shopping and that. But I love music too. Evanescence, is one of my favourites, bands like that" Ivy shrugged. Getting more nervous now as the class didn't respond to her.

"Thank you Ivy" Miss Takahashi nodded.

Ivy gratefully sat down.

"Now the class will begin," Miss Takahashi said, Handing out textbooks.

The rest of the day went like a normal day would do at school. Once the last school bell went, Ivy was one of the first people to get out, dragging Hillary with her.

"Well I am glad that's over with" Ivy muttered, walking down the street with Hilary.

"The first is always the worst" Hilary smiled.

"Hey Hil!" Max exclaimed catching up with them.

"Hey Max" Hilary smiled.

"Hey why don't you two come to the Tyson's house?" We are all in practice, would you like to join?" He asked Ivy.

"Oh I don't know…" Ivy replied. "I should really get home"

"Oh its nearby. And your aunt won't be home until later tonight, I will come if you do?" Hilary asked.

"I hope you do Hilary," A voice peeped from behind. Everyone turned around to see Kenny approach with his laptop.

" And you too Ivy. Tyson has told me all about you"

"Has he now" Ivy replied, putting her hands on her hips.

" Yeah, I would love to see you blade, me and Dizzi can retrieve all your data and your blades stats for the festival, and will be interesting personally to see how you have developed your blade"

"Well I don't know."

"You can join us for dinner too. Tyson's grandfather is out so we will be calling in pizza?"

"Now how can I say no to pizza?" Ivy smiled, folding her arms.

"Great!" Kenny exclaimed.

An hour later, Ivy found herself at Tyson's house. She was in front of a Beystadium, her blade in her launcher, ready to battle. Her opponent Rei, ready with Driger.

"Ready for it Ivy?" Rei challenged.

"Bring it" Ivy replied.

Kenney get ready.

"You ready Dizzi?"

"You bet" the bit beast replied. Everyone else sat nearby munching Pizza. Tyson, Max, Brooklyn, and Mariah, a close friend of Rei. Kai was leaning on a wall close by, and didn't seem to be interested.

Ivy held out her launcher, which was an elaborate extension of her Beyblade.

A mixture of chrome and amethyst and Onyx, wrapped around her hand like a metal glove as it held the Beyblade.

"1…2….3 LET IT RIP!" everyone chimed.

On three both blades shot out of their launchers, heading straight for each other.

"Go Driger!"

"Lets show them what we got Kinneka!"

Both blades collided at the same time, sending both players back, feeling the ricochet of the energies of the blades as they collided. It sent a massive amount of power through the Beystadium as the blades continued to battle it out, sparks flying like a water fountain.

"Don't give up Driger!" Rei commanded. "Keep it going!"

Ivy staggered forward a few steps, fighting against the force of Driger with Kinneka.

"This is amazing!" Kenny explained, busy on the laptop.

"Got that right!" Max replied on the edge of his seat.

"I am surprised she hasn't gone pro or played in the championships before, that's one hell of a blade she has there," Brooklyn said folding his arms, watching intently.

"I agree" Kenny replied.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked. He crowded round the laptop with Hilary.

"Now, from what Dizzi can see, the whole blade, and launcher is fabricated entirely by Ivy. She is very strategic, and clever. She has used the aerodynamics of her launcher to her advantage. Its designed in a way that launches the blade at a very high speed, hence the reason of the big collision"

"Wow" Hilary mused. "What about her blade"

"Well," Kenny laughed, "Brooklyn is right. I don't know why we haven't played her before. Her Beyblade is comprised of three main components. Her attack ring is made of amethyst, so it would be hard to crack. The weight disk is made of titanium, so it is light, but tough. The Spinning core and bit protector are made of onyx so it can endure quite a lot of attacks. Overall her blade is a fast tough nut to crack"

Max let out a whistle.

"And her bit beast?" Mariah asked walking up to them, and looking at the data Dizzi was retrieving from the battl..

"Well we don't know who is Kinneka" Kenny replied. It is very, very old. I have no data on her. And the moment Dizzi is looking through her database and any online databases, but so far nothing." he said, looking back at the battle.

"Both blader and bit beast are a mystery."

"Well its looks like we are about to meet Kinneka, its heating up" Kai said, walking up to them beckoning over to the battle.

"Driger!" Rei shouted.

"Kinneka!" Ivy replied.

The two bladers went at each other with all fury, their bit beast coming out of their blades to show their power. Driger was the first the spring out of his blade, letting out a roar at his opponent.

"Oh Rei...Driger is so cool!" Ivy exclaimed. "Pity I will beat him very soon!"

"Don't be so sure yet Ivy" Rei smirked.

All of a sudden Kinneka had manifested. A dragon bit beast but had many heads, all growling and snapping at Driger.

"Glatling Claw!" Rei shouted.

"Kinneka! Hydrarchigos fury!" Ivy shouted her head all of a sudden hurting, making her grasp her head in response.

The bit beast's went at each other at the same time, both of blades colliding sending both bladers back in response, with force of the energy. Even the audience had to hold on.

"I don't understand it!" Brooklyn shouted over the battle. "She plays at the same standard as us! How come we even haven't heard of her? Why isn't she in Dizzi's database?" He asked shielding his face from debris generated by the battle.

"I don't know" Kenny replied. "Dizzi can not find anything on any of them, I have even connected to many online databases as well. Its if she just came from another planet, I can't explain it!"

"I think we are going to find out why we haven't heard of her," Kai stated, not taking his eyes of the battle. Everyone turned back to the repeated chimes of the beyblades coliding in battle.

"Yes, Driger! Keep it going" Rei shouted with a grin.

"Come on Kinneka!" Ivy pleaded her head thumping. She clenched her fists. She wasn't going to embarrass herself, in front of the champion; she didn't want to have to eat her words.

"I am going to win! At any cost" she shouted at the sky in frustration, a light blue aura beginning to shine around her. Kinneka all of a sudden seemed to get strength from nowhere, feeding on her owner's drive to win to gain strength.

"They have to stop the fight!" Kenny shouted. "The readings are going of the scale! she cant control that bit beast! It's going to bring the whole place down!"

"You have to stop it Ivy! Calm down!" Tyson shouted. "Control Kinneka! This is dangerous!"

The ground started to shake like it was an earthquake, cracks weaved themselves through the floor and up the walls. One crack found its way to the roof, knocking a few heavy slate tiles off the roof of the Dojo.

"HILLARY!"

Wha...AHHH!" She screamed, frozen in fear of the slate tiles above her heading her way.

She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for it. She heard the tiles crash and break on the floor, but she didn't seem to be anywhere near it. She opened her eyes and a pair of cold amethyst eyes stared straight back at her.

"...Kai you"

"Its ok, I got you," He said.

This instantly reminded her of the time when he saved her from falling down that mountain that they were climbing with Kenny.

". I guess that's twice over I owe you know" she said sheepishly with a small smile.

Kai said nothing. The only form of response Hillary got was a softness that suddenly appeared in his eyes. He helped her to her feet from when he dived and pushed her out of harms way.

"Rei recall you blade!" Kai shouted. "This has to stop!"

Rei nodded and recalled her blade. "Ivy stop!" he pleaded.

As soon as Rei recalled his blade, the aura around Ivy disappeared, like a light being turned off by a switch. She fell to the floor in a heap, her blade still spinning.

After a few moments, after the dust has cleared she looked up at everyone.

_Everyone is staring at me._

"What happened there?" Max asked.

Ivy shut her eyes tightly to keep back the tears.

_This hasn't happened to me since I was 8, why is it happening again!_

"Im...sorry!" She managed before sprinting out of the dojo, with the blade following her.

"Ivy wait!" Brooklyn shouted, and ran out after her before anyone else could.

"Rei are you ok?" Mariah asked, as Rei walked up to them.

"Yeah I am ok Mariah" Rei smiled.

"What happened?" Tyson asked out loud.

"I don't think even Ivy understands" Mariah pondered, folding her arms.

"Your right. She doesn't. But I do"

The group looked at the stranger standing at the entrance of the Dojo.

Hilary blinked, recognising them.

"... Mrs Hanaoka?" She said in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I got my first review:dances: thanks so much!

Anyways please enjoy chapter three.

I don't own Blayblade just the characters I created.

* * *

_Come, on run faster. Run faster! _Ivy pleaded to herself, running from the Dojo, not noticing her aunt was there. Kinneka spun after her, keeping up with her.

Ivy wound round streets by and bends, not noticing where was running, nor cared The town was busy bustling; it was starting to rain, which made people move faster, so Ivy couldn't help and bump in to people. Although she didn't register their angry faces as she ran on, her clothes wet, rain running down her face.

_What happened back there? Why did it happen? I was happy, for once in my existence, making _

_Friends._

Ivy's eyes glazed over as she remembered their shocked faces, looking at _her._

Ivy shut her eyes tightly again, as new tears stung them. _Why did I have to ruin it? why did I have to be a freak!_

"IVY!"

Ivy glanced over her shoulder, and noticed Brooklyn running up behind her.

"Stay away from me!" Ivy shouted back. "You will only get hurt!"

Brooklyn's eyes narrowed. "Hey, your not going to….look Ivy come on" Brooklyn shouted back.

Ivy ran harder and ran through some alleyways, trying to lose Brooklyn. She ran until she couldn't any more. She looked around back out a random alley she ran in. Nothing was there, except Kinneka and darkness. Ivy's face softened a little. She held out her hand, and the blade at once jumped back in her hand.

"I lost him," she said thankfully, leaning up a wall, wiping the rain from her face.

"You didn't lose me…"

Ivy's eyes widened as they set eyes on him standing at the alleyway entrance.

* * *

Back at the Dojo, everyone was inside with Mrs Hanaoka. Hilary just entered the room

from the kitchen.

"Here is some tea, Mrs Hanaoka" Hilary smiled, handing the woman a small china cup, as everyone else sat patiently for her to explain.

"Thank you Hilary" she replied. Mrs Hanaoka took a sip, sighed, and looked at the room of bemused faces.

"Hey what's going on guys?" Daichi asked walking in the dojo with Grandpa.

"Hey me little dudes why the long faces? It looks like a war broke out back there, must been one hell of a battle" Grandpa added, his eyes fell on Mrs Hanaoka.

"Hey! God I haven't seen you in a while.."

"I know it's been a long time" Mrs Hanaoka smiled with a nod. Although as quick as appeared it went just as fast.

"Grandpa you know this lady?" Daichi asked. "I'd never seen her before"

"Myself and Mrs Hanoka used to attend the same school many, many years ago. Good friends for many years. How is your niece coming along, Ivy or something isn't it?"

"That's right..she has come to live with me, I am sorry but she has made that mess out there"

Grandpa's eyes widened in surprise, certain it was Tyson up to his usual antics.

"What's going on Judith?" Grandpa asked sitting down with Daichi.

Mrs Hanaoka took a deep breath.

"A long time ago..." Mrs Hanaoka started. "Ivy developed a natural gift, a gift of great power"

"What gift?" Rei asked intently.

"Are we in danger?" Kai asked bluntly.

"Well, that depends on Ivy. She is an Empath. Although a different Empath then what you may already know off..."

"What's a Empath?" Daichi asked the room.

"An Empath is someone who feels, experiences other peoples emotions," Kenny informed.

"As well as objects... Like, beyblades" Mrs Hanaoka added. "Although, she is different"

"How so?" Mariah asked, taking a small gulp.

"She seems to feed on the emotions, the feelings of others. It gives her incredible strength; in situations it can drive her to use this strength towards others, feeding on them all the time...Like beyblading. She sometimes develops telekinetic powers, as well as physical strength. And there is Kinneka; she is a very powerful bit beast. When they connect as one, as any beyblader with their bit beast would, they become very powerful, and can be dangerous. She can't control this power at all; it's too intense, too strong especially in a battle. Kinneka grows from it as she does, and becomes uncontrollable"

"I see" Rei said, eyes widening at what the woman was saying.

"You do?" Max asked in shock, unable to make heads of tails of it himself.

"Well, remember she had that blue haze glow around her at the climax of the battle?"

"Yeah..."

"Well she must have been feeling and experiencing my drive, my will, Driger's will, to win and defeat her. Thus giving her strength, power she couldn't control, combined with her own feelings and drives. No wonder it went off the scale"

"I see what you mean" Kenny nodded. "I still can't understand why we have never come across her before. She would be a incredible blader"

"Yeah with a bit of an unfair advantage don't you think?" Mariah sighed folding her arms.

"What's the catch then?" Kai continued.

Everyone glanced at Kai, and then to Mrs Hanaoka, who was glancing downwards at her cup.

"It hurts her. As she can't control it, she gets headaches, nosebleeds, drain her strength. It could kill her. The last episode she had was when she was eight, now she is becoming a woman, her senses heightened, emotions are off the scale. It was a matter of time before it started again"

"What...you mean Ivy has no idea what's wrong with her?" Kenny spluttered.

"I am afraid so. We have a lot to talk about" she sighed, raising a eyebrow at the thought of it.

"Whoa... this is insane" Rei expressed. "Why do I sense something else underlining this?" he half mused to himself.

"Because there is," Mrs Hanaoka croaked.

"She has become a favorable subject for developing in to a weapon. Because she can use to empathic powers to harm others at her will, when she learns to control them that is, she would be unstoppable. That's why her parents have sent her here, for her safety. People would pay millions for her"

"What! she is no object!" Hilary half shouted standing up. "We can't let this happen to her. We have to find her!"

"Cool it Hilary" Kenney said. He looked to Mrs Hanaoka. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know. That's what her parents have been trying to research for years"

"I can't believe no one told her!" Mariah retorted.

"What and have her upset and confused over it all?" Mrs Hanaoka shot back. "What you witnessed was tame. Her last episode left considerable scars, mental and physical for a lot of people. We just couldn't risk having it happen again"

"Easy, little dudes…this is hard enough as it is, let not make it any worse huh?"

Grandpa beckoned for her continue, serious expression replacing the normal soft one.

Kenny sighed. "We can have Mr Dickinson see if there is something he can do. Maybe Kinneka could be a lead"

"How so?" Mrs Hanaoka replied.

"Well maybe if we look into Kinneka a bit more learn about her, she might be able to help Ivy in some way. They are very close. No one it seems right now knows Ivy more then Kinneka does. and Kinneka is very rare and mysterious bit beast. she may be the key"

"My mom can help too" Max chirped.

"In the meantime we need to find a way to keep her not getting upset" Hilary mused.

"And hidden away from Interested investors" Kai sighed folding his arms.

"Someone has been sent to take her" Mrs Hanaoka admitted.

"Who?" Grandpa asked, in a tone of voice the others where not used to.

"They call him Ankoku. We have managed to elude him this long but now...I am sorry...I didn't mean to get you children involved, its not your problem" she said, looking away in shame a little.

"Are you kidding?" Rei said standing up. "If she falls into to wrong hands, and she her combined with Kinneka, will change beyblading as we know it! It will be like Boris all over again!"

"Yes your right" Mariah realized. "We are all in this!"

"Together!" Kenny expressed.

"I was enjoying the time off" Kai muttered, leaning back against the wall. "Although if some chump is going to take Beyblading away, they have to go through me first"

A little hope emerged in her eyes. "Thank you.." she said bowing her head slightly.

Everyone then looked to the entrance of the Dojo as Brooklyn, came back, panting as the run knackered him.

"Brooklyn...Where is Ivy?"

"I couldn't find her...I thought she came back as her Aunt is here" he replied, wiping his brow.

* * *

Ivy looked at the unwelcome guest, folding her arms impatiently. 

"What are you? the annoying rash that just won't go away? just leave me alone" Ivy spat.

"I followed Brooklyn, I went one way he the other. I guess I got lucky"

"Gee well done, you found the freak, sorry you don't get a prize..."

"Calm down Ivy, I didn't mean it like that"

"No...wait I get it! come to gloat at my defeat? yeah that must be it!"

"God is it that "time of the month" thing for you or something?"

Ivy seethed back at him, then her shoulders lowered down as she relaxed, and calmed down a little.

"Sorry...I was just scared"

"We where all scared...what the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know!" Ivy protested backing up. "I just don't know..."

"Look, its ok we can figure it out"

"You don't know anything, how can you figure something like that out? You only figure for two things, food and beyblading!"

"Hey that's not fair!" Tyson protested, walking up closer. "Look, we have Kenny, Mr Dickinson, we can try Ivy. It's something to do with that Beyblade, and we are the best in business to find out what it is! no need to feel guilty, its just a very old and powerful Beyblade, and its another dragon bit beast. I only know of two. we will figure it out. Come on, what do you say?"

Ivy sighed with little relief, knowing he hadn't figured out that it was her making all those things happen, and assumed it was her blade.

"Ok..." she replied eventually.

"Look your aunt is back at the dojo, she would be worried, come on we should get back." he said after a few moments.

Ivy said nothing. She was numb. She didn't know what just happened to her, and the fact he or his friends didn't seem to care and still wanted to be friends and help her, confused her all the more.

_This never happened to me before._

She rubbed the back of her neck, and nodded slowly to Tyson.

"Lets go" she said, and started to head to the entrance, but noticed the figure standing in the entrance of the alley. Tyson noticed her reaction and spun round to look at him.

"Oh...How sweet!" the stranger declared, entering the alleyway.

"Who...what..do you want?" Tyson demanded.

"don't you two make a pair, I bet you two as well as your friends are more sickening then a tub full or ice-cream and chocolate sauce" He laughed, walking towards them. "Too much goody two shoes for me"

"Stay away from us" Tyson warned, arming his blade.

"Oh come child. I have no need for your playthings. put them away, geez a bouncing ball is more intriguing then a spinning top"

"What are you going to do, throw insults at us then go your merry way?" Ivy said, folding her arms.

"Indeed I am, Ivy Hanaoka! I have heard some much about you little lady" he laughed evilly, staying in the darkness.

"Show yourself! how did you know my name!"

"There is no need to show myself...yet...we haven't progressed that far in the game yet. You are worth a lot of money to a lot of people, and the time is right...I am going to get paid" he said walking backwards.

"This is going to be such fun" he expressed clapping his hands together it seemed with evil excitement.

"Well you have go through me and her friends first!" Tyson declared.

"Oh is that so? gee you are annoying. Humph. I have faced more menacing stuffed toys!"

"Who do you work for?" Tyson seethed.

"That's none of your business kid," he replied lighting a cigarette. "But you will when the time is right"

"God you guys just don't give up do you? we can't have a break" Tyson shouted in anger. He was just getting used to settling in a normal routine.

"Oh this time the game plan is different" he said, taking a drag on the cigarette. "This time your fighting for your lives, as well as beyblading!" he laughed.

"This does not make sense, why tell us all this!" Ivy protested.

He replied with a snigger. "You see there was one reason for that only"

"Enlighten me"

"I'm bored...I need a challenge...last target was too easy to take down" he sighed, stabbing out the cigarette on the wall, the cigarette ashes still alight flying everywhere.

"Anyway I will defiantly be seeing you again missy. Nice to meet you!" he grinned, and left the Alleyway in the darkness as silently as he came.

"Is he gone?"

"Tyson!"

"Max?"

"Tyson! there you are! we where getting worried" Max said relived, running down the alleyway to them.

"Come on Max we have to get back" Tyson said seriously, taking Ivy by the hand before she protested.

Max stared at them blankly as they walked past him.

Hearing their voices, Rei came running round the corner, his eyes fell, as well as the expression on his face, as he read Tyson's.

"Dude…what's happened?"

"I will explain once we get back in the Dojo, where it's safe"

"Safe?" Max repeated quietly to Rei, watching Tyson dragging an very protesting Ivy around the corner.

"I duuno what he meant by that. Looks like we about to find out either we like it or not" Rei replied to Max's silent question.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Beyblade, just the characters I created!

Thanks for the review!

* * *

A few weeks later, Ivy walked to the Dojo that weekend on a Sunday lazy afternoon. Her aunt had gone through everything with her, told her everything.

A lot of it still hasn't sunk in yet, but at least she didn't fell in the dark anymore. Sure It as weird getting used to the fact she was a Empath, but thanks to Mr. Dickinson and Max's mother, they where able to run tests to find it was more to do with Kinneka as well as her. It was like Kinneka amplified her empathic powers as her emotions heightened, thus using the strength to aid itself. Either for Kinneka is using it for herself or for beybattle that was yet to be determined.

Although Max's mum had some contacts, which led to Ivy being seen by some Specialists

specializing in her abilities. They ran through some exercises with her in order to teach her how to control her powers. She did prefer that she could get rid of them altogether, but for now this had to do.

Ivy sighed deeply as she approached the gates of the Dojo. She hadn't seen Tyson since that evening. She actually missed him in a sense, as she felt safe for the first time around him...

_What the?_

Ivy shook the passing thought of head and stuck her tongue at the concept of it. Tyson was just some kid that gets too excited over pizza.

But why did she feel so nervous standing at the gates?

Tyson stood in his room looking out of the window, polishing his blade at the same time.

Tyson's shoulders sank. "Geez I'm bored."

Grandpa is round Ivy's house catching up with her aunt, and Daichi is out training with Max and the rest of the guys. I knew I should have gone with them. Would take my mind of things. Hope she is ok...

He was deep in wonder, and didn't hear Ivy come in.

"Tyson?" Ivy called.

The sound of her voice made his stomach twitch a bit. He turned round and looked at the closed door.

"Tyson?" Ivy called again. _I thought his grandpa said he would be here..._

"Err hi..." Tyson said quietly coming out of his room.

Ivy turned round and smiled a little.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. You?"

Yeah I'm good. Whats happened then?"

"Well the police are on the look out for this guy after me, and thanks to Max's mum, I have been doing these exercises to help control these freaky powers I have" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"It's a lot to get used to" she shrugged.

"Yeah Grandpa told me. I would so be a superhero or something" Tyson pondered, half said to her.

"I think I would suck a lot considering I don't know how to use them Tyson," She laughed lightly.

"…Well what can I do for you?"

"Well I..." Ivy nervously.

_What the hell? Why am I so nervous? It's only him!_

"Erm I wanted to say thank you" she finally said.

"Thank you? What for?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Well for you knows, coming to my rescue…." Ivy said with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh that"

"Yes, that."

"Your welcome!" Tyson eventually smiled. "Anything for my friends. They are one of the most important things to me."

"As well as food?" Ivy said without thinking. She cupped her mouth in surprise.

"Yeah as well as food!" Tyson retorted, with a frown.

"There is more to me then you may think you know" he said in defiance, folding his arms.

"Sorry Tyson" She laughed sarcastically.

"Urgh...its ok…you're not the first so wont be the last" he shrugged.

A few moments of silence surrounded them. Ivy found herself, looking deeply in to his eyes. Her eyebrows arched in pleasant surprise, realizing indeed there is more to him then meets the eye. Couristy in the form of a grin crept across her face.

Tyson looked back at her_, why is she smiling? Oh god it's those powers she has, she can read my mind! Urgh crap!_ Tyson panicked quietly to himself, as that warm twitch grew more intense, taking precedence over every other thought.

"Why the grin" he asked eventually.

Ivy snapped back to reality. She re-focused, and processed his question_...urgh what do I say..._

"Erm I was thinking how I would kick your hiny at the festival if your still up for it" she said quickly.

"Oh yeah, you betchya!" he winked.

"Won't you have a unfair advantage though?"

"Oh don't worry about that. I have been fitted with a suppressor that I can wear so I can only use my actual beyblading skills and that's it"

"Hmm it will be fun. See how you really blade!" Tyson smiled.

"Oh it will" She assured. " We will have Lots of fun Tyson" she winked.

Tyson read that though the wrong way and raised an eyebrow.

Reading his face, Ivy blushed lightly. _Oops now, I've done it._

"Well erm I...better go...you looked like you was really busy"

_Yeah thinking about you. _Tyson thought back.

"Well I going to get some training done…so well yeah...See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah ok" Ivy nodded. With that she left Tyson standing in the hallway.

_What was all that about?_

"Oh Tyson?"

"Yeah"

Ivy peeped her head around the corner back at him and smiled.

"Well, Thank you for being my friend"

Tyson rubbed his nose in a nervous laugh. He grinned.

"No problem" he said.

* * *

Hillary sighed as she was laid among the grass the watching the clouds dance across the sky past her.

The boys where balding down in a nearby clearing, so Hilary decided to relax for a minute.

She glanced over to one side. Everyone was busy in a battle with each other, pushing themselves to their limits. Tyson should be here, not moping like he has been lately. She tuted to herself. She needed to have words later.

She let her eyes fall on Kai. She has been finding herself so intrigued in him as of late, mainly what is going in that head of his. She loved to know more then anything. She sighed to herself,

Looking back up to the sky.

I should try talking to him more. Nah…god he would look straight through that…he would know something is up.

She glanced back towards him. And then their eyes locked. Kai was staring straight back at her. Hilary's eyes widened and she shot her glance right back up at the sky again. _Darn, not again_ she muttered inside.

Kai had to sneak a smirk to himself as he turned to start another battle with Rei. He wouldn't openly admit it but he was enjoying these silent games with her over the last couple of weeks.

An hour later everyone decided to wrap it up and get something to eat.

"I am starving" Daichi exclaimed. "Nothing like a good session to build up a appetite" he grinned, as everyone walked towards a dinner in town.

"Shouldn't we get Tyson? You know that he would be heart broken if we didn't" Kenny pointed out as they walked down the street.

"Well it's his stupid fault for being lazy and not wanting to come training" Kai replied.

"But dude, whats up with that? Rei protested. "Since when does he give up going on practice"?

"I don't know…. I guess he was freaked by Ivy…I guess not all is what is seems" Max suggested.

"Whatever it is it not our problem" Kai said walking in the dinner. "As long it doesn't disrupt his blading."

Tyson's stomach seemed to be physic or something and grumbled so hard Tyson grabbed it in surprise.

"Geez I need to find food" he moaned. "Gramps is still out…perfect excuse for takeout" he said rubbing his hands in determination, and walked out the dojo.

* * *

Ivy rubbed her arm as she strolled home. "Well that went well, not" she sighed. 

"Now what are you doing alone little girl" a voice sneered from behind.

Ivy spun round, her eyes widened as she recognized whom it was.

"You again! What do you want!" Ivy hissed at the voice that belonged to the smoking man in the alley from two weeks ago.

"I want the commodity that's going to pay me well" The stranger said, holding his hand out to Ivy.

"Well you can shove it where the sun don't shine buddy" Ivy snarled loading her blade in her launcher. "Because I am not going without a fight"

"Well I don't intend you wouldn't my dear" The man said flicking away a cigarette. He stepped forward. "It is about time we got acquainted"

Ivy eyed him as he came in to view. He was tall and lean build, with shoulder length jet-black hair, with piercing blue eyes, added with visible insanity to make you shiver with what he could be capable of. He was dressed in an all black suit which it easy for him to mold with the darkness.

"Let me introduce myself" he sneered, grinning.

"The name is Ethan, and you going to hate that name by the end of this" he smiled.

"Bring it" Ivy flared, aiming her blade at his face.

A second blade launched at Ivy's feet.

"I wouldn't do that tiny" another voice hissed. Ivy looked blankly at the owner of the blade.

"who are you?" she spluttered, still keeping her blade aimed at Ethan.

Ethan folded his arms casually and chuckled.

"Now now Hana, we discussed your manners" Ethan said sarcastically.

"Well I am sorry Ethan" The young woman sneered. "But Watch you back little Ivy"

Ivy looked at her confused. Hana, dressed in a black cat suit with a thick brown waist belt to match, smirked playing with her long dark blue hair, her brown eyes gleaming.

"Yes watch your back, you don't really have any idea how many enemies you have" Ethan said, walking towards her.

Ivy backed up unsure what to do, she was only a kid, its not like she could seriously fight them off, not with her suppressor engaged. Panic raised in her. Why couldn't she be normal and eat burgers or something, and blade and have friends like any other kid?

All of a sudden, a third blade collided with Hana's, sending it out of the way of Ivy.

"What in blazes!" Hana demanded, turning around.

"I don't think so some how" Tyson sneered, holding his launcher.

"Lets go dragoon!"

Dragoon was only too happy to oblige. The blade headed for Hana's.

Hana eyed Ethan. He looked down and shook his head.

"Another time squirt!" Hana hissed. "I will be looking forward to it too, we now have a score to settle!" she snarled, holding her hand out. Her red and white blade instantly jumped in to her hand.

Hana backed off and ran down the street, weaving in out people as they walked past.

Ethan watched her run down the street, and he glanced to Tyson evilly.

"I am now starting to get real annoyed with you lad" Ethan snarled.

Tyson called back his blade, and ran across the street, and pulled Ivy behind him.

"like I said you have to go through me pal!" Tyson spat.

"You want to get in my way? Fine. But you are responsible for any now lets just say accidents" he grinned towering above Tyson.

"You have no place in this ball game kid, stay out of it otherwise your friends will pay!" he threatened.

"You don't scare me!" Tyson scoffed.

"Oh perhaps I will do soon. I just had word your friends are eating in a dinner down the street. Hmmm. Maybe I should send them an after dinner mint…" he pondered sarcastically.

Tyson eyed him intently. It seemed as he grew older his enemies grew more dangerous.

"I can't let you take her she isn't a thing you buy in a shop" Tyson protested.

Ivy Held on his arm tightly. "Tyson I cant let you get hurt with your friends" she replied.

"But Ivy"

"Tyson please. I wouldn't know what to do if you where hurt." She said seriously.

Tyson glanced into her eyes and relented a little. "…No…I cant, No Ivy and that's the end of it"

"Well as you two can't make a choice, let me make a suggestion. I know you little kiddies want a fight, so lets have one. Now as you can see the people I associate with are champion adult bladers. You can beat them in the festival next week…fine we won't pursue Ivy anymore. But if we win…I get my toy…..understand"

"We can't trust you!" Tyson spluttered. "for we know you could double cross us!"

"Well that's the risk you going to have to take"

"No dice"

"No? how about now?" Ethan held a little black box from his pocket and pressed a button.

* * *

"Man that was good" Max declared, sitting back patting has belly. "Nothing Noodles and mustard I say"

Rei smirked and took a sip of tea. "So are we all geared for the festival guys?"

"The tea is finished" Hilary observed peering in to the teapot. "I'm going to get myself a cup"

She said excusing herself she headed for the counter.

Daichi looked blankly all of a sudden at the window.

"Whats up Daichi?" Kenny asked observing the red heads signature blank look when he didn't understand something.

"Why are those bladers standing outside with their blades aimed at the windows"

"No time get down!" Rei shouted as the four blades where launched by the four adults.

The four blades penetrated the glass planes one by one sending chaos in its wake of people

Screaming trying to get out harms way as shards of glass flew everywhere.

Hilary instinctively ducked down upon hearing the glass, heading out of harms way, trying to ignore the terrified screams .

Everyone just managed to duck under the table as the glass plane shattered with a noise that made you cup your ears in fear. Kai looked for Hilary from under the table.

"Where is Hilary? HILARY!" Kai shouted, the light hint of emotion evident in his voice.

"Wasn't she supposed to get some tea?" Rei shouted over the noise.

Max pointed her out cowering under the counter.

Kai locked on ahead.

"Hilary!" Kenny shouted.

Hilary was trying to weave her way through the debris towards them.

"Dude" Rei nodded to the coffee machine, above the counter.

"One of the blades is lodged in it. Its going to blow!" he said seriously.

"Hilary hurry!" Max pleaded.

Kai bolted to her out from under the table, pushing terrified customers who where trying to get out of the dinner out of his way.

Hilary stood up, and started to run towards Kai, keeping her eyes on locked on his, so she could find her way to him.

"No Hilary get down!"

Hilary didn't get a chance to react when the coffee machine exploded from behind. She fell forward bumping her head on the floor. Kai got to her and gathered her in his arms.

"You guys get out of here now!" he shouted jumping out of the now window frame.

Everyone else followed suit.

"Is she ok?" Kenny asked, running up to Kai as he settled Hilary down.

Everyone else made their way out of the dinner and ran to Kai worried about Hilary.

"She is out cold. We need to get her to a hospital, she hit her head"

Daichi looked panicked, and homed down an approaching ambulance.

* * *

Tyson and Ivy was hopeless, but to watch the chaos down the street.

Ethan walked casually behind Tyson and bent down to behind his ear.

"Now I guess you will have to trust me, isn't that right Tyson?"

"…Yes" Tyson said quietly watching them lift Hilary in to the ambulance.

"Good" Ethan said standing upright. " A battle it is. You win she stays, if I win she comes with me?"

"You have no idea who you are dealing with do you?" Tyson said out of character.

"I don't do I? Now you see that's amusing!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I dealt with scum like you before, with Bega, Boris, Gideon, you name it I have dealt with it. We all have dealt with it. And we will deal with YOU. " Tyson said seriously. "See you at the festival" he said dragging Ivy along.

Ethan smirked and watched as Tyson dragged Ivy down the street.

"And so it begins" he said lighting another cigarette.


End file.
